<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Boys Being Dudes by trashytummiez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995282">Boys Being Dudes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashytummiez/pseuds/trashytummiez'>trashytummiez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stardew Valley (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Belly Kink, Burping, Childishness, Joja Cola, M/M, Silly, Stomach Ache, Stuffing, dabble, indigestion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:34:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashytummiez/pseuds/trashytummiez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick dabble of Sebastian and Sam where one ate a little too much and the other is a little too much of an idiot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sam/Sebastian (Stardew Valley)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Boys Being Dudes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Follow my tumblr for more content! :)</p><p>http://trashytummiez.tumblr.com/</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sebastian didn’t think he ate as much as he did.  Usually, whenever he and Sam hung out, it was Sam who did the lions share of the eating.  That annoyingly chipper goober was an even bigger eater than that trainwreck Shane.  But maybe, the loner was a little hungrier than he realized because while he was sitting on the floor, watching TV with his legs crossed, his stomach was gurgling something fierce.</p><p>"Dude, your gut’s pretty noisy today, ain’t it,” Sam mumbled through his mouth full of pizza.  His cheeks looked like he was storing pizzas for the winter somewhere.</p><p>But Sebastian paid his friend no attention.  He ran his hand over his stomach and rubbed it gently from over his hoodie.  Judging by how bloated his stomach felt, more pizza was definitely consumed than he first realized.  </p><p>“D’ya need like an antacid or somethin’?” Sam asked while he was still shoving more pizza in his face.  He really was a bottomless pit.</p><p>Sebastian wanted to say that he was fine, but the way his belly lurched unexpectedly was a pretty big contradiction to that theory.  There was a sudden gurgle in his stomach, making Sebastian cover his mouth nauseously.  Sebastian burped wetly from behind his hand.</p><p>Huhrp!!</p><p>Just then, Sebastian’s hand was blown from his mouth when another more explosive burp expelled from his mouth way louder than Sebastian himself ever was.</p><p>HUL-OOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRP!!!!!!!!!</p><p>Poor Sebastian’s face was blushing like he’d just gotten caught with his pants down.  That was way too loud for Sebastian’s liking.</p><p>Not that Sam seemed to mind.  He laughed hysterically then gave his buddy an approving thumbs up.  “Whooooa, nice!  Gimme a sec to finish this Joja and I bet I can top ya!”</p><p>Even though he was blushing, Sebastian scowled in annoyance at Sam.</p><p>Sebastian wasn’t trying to be topped and he most certainly wasn’t trying incite any more disruptions like that.  Whatever he ate was just sitting way too heavily in his stomach.  He never would’ve belched like that so loudly otherwise.  Especially not when he was hanging out with anyone else, even if that someone was Sam, who was already guzzling the rest of his Joja Cola.</p><p>How anyone could like that crap was a mystery, because throughout the village, everyone else legitimately hated the junk.  There was only one regular customer who kept stocking his fridge with it from the soda machine. </p><p>It just so happened that the one and only villager in question was Sam.</p><p>The excitable young man chugged hard.  His throat throbbed repeatedly as he downed his cheap, fizzy drink.  Sam’s own bloated stomach filled up a little more from the crappy soda and gas bubbles filling his pizza-filled belly up.  His stomach was starting to get almost as noisy as Sebastian’s stomach by the time he’d finished up the rest of his can.</p><p>Sam crushed the can against his forehead and chucked it into a bin.  Then he smacked his chest and gave a huge burp that easily topped Sebastian’s impressive disruption.  Sebastian just looked back at his friend in bewilderment.  </p><p>“It wasn’t a contest, my stomach was just bugging me,” Sebastian said.  And his stomach was still gurgling away just to make his point for him.  </p><p>But Sam just grinned confidently.  “Don’t matter what’chu say, dude.  I still WWWOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNN!!!!”  Sam unexpectedly burped-talked the last word in his gloating sentence.  </p><p>Then he slapped his belly and let out an even bigger burp than before.</p><p>BBBRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p><p>“Whew!  Man, I’m gassy!” Sam boasted proudly.</p><p>The fact that Sam was so genuinely proud of his crude talents would almost be endearing if it wasn’t so stupid.</p><p>Sebastian would’ve told him so too, but his own stuffed gut was grumbling unpleasantly.  He slumped down and held his bloated stomach uncomfortably.  </p><p>Before Sebastian could get another word in, he dwarfed Sam’s record with the loudest burp of the night.</p><p>HHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p><p>Sebastian’s cheeks were already blazing red with embarrassment.  Now, he was sweating profusely over an embarrassment he hadn’t felt in ages.  Sam was the one stuffing his face and chugging that awful soda?  Why was Sebastian being so burpy all of the sudden?</p><p>Sam was a good sport though.  Too good in fact.  He laughed heartily and gave Sebastian a pack on the back, working another burp out of his friend which Sebastian actually suppressed in his fist this time.</p><p>“Dude, you are on a roll!  Hold on, lemme get my camera!  We gotta record ourselves gettin’ some big ones on film!”</p><p>Sebastian was pretty sure that he didn’t want to die.  But just because he was working through some of his darker headspace didn’t mean he couldn’t still drop dead from embarrassment.  And if that was Sam’s plan, then that blond, go-happy moron was the most evil genius in the whole damn village...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>